Ella
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: — ¿Cuándo fue que te enamoraste de Helena, Barón? —Preguntó el Fraile Gordo con una mueca divertida en su rostro—. —Fue en navidad, en nuestra época de estudiantes. —respondió el Barón con tono solemne—. Para Miss Strawberry Chase. Este fic participa del AI Navideño del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Ella**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible Navideño" del F__oro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._**_  
_**

**Para Miss Strawberry Chase, mi AI**. Su primera petición era una historia del Barón Sanguinario y Helena Ravenclaw. En época de Navidad cuando eran estudiantes. Un POV del Barón Sanguinario, sobre como se enamoró de Helena.

¡Que lo disfrutes! Espero que sea algo parecido a lo que habías imaginado y si no es así, perdón por las molestias. ¡Felices Fiestas!

_¡Gracias a ginweasleyprewett por betearme y tenerme tanta paciencia!_

* * *

_Estaban reunidos en las sombrías mazmorras de Slytherin. Una tenue luz verde se colaba por la cristalería de las diferentes ventanas, pero como no podía ser de otra manera, el color de la luz era imperceptible para los ojos de los fantasmas. El Barón Sanguinario lucía como de costumbre, el alto peinado que solía llevarse en su época, aunque él todavía no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba pasado de moda, y el Fraile Gordo se encontraba a su lado fingiendo que masticaba sus pasteles favoritos. Lo cual era irónico, porque los fantasmas no podían comer, ni siquiera tocar los objetos, solo atravesarlos._

_— ¿Cuándo fue que te enamoraste de Helena, Barón? —Preguntó el Fraile Gordo con una mueca divertida en su rostro—._

_—Fue en navidad, en nuestra época de estudiantes. —respondió el Barón con tono solemne—._

* * *

Las ramas de los árboles se dibujaban como largos brazos cubiertos de una capa de nieve. El cielo estaba nublado, lo que otorgaba una imagen invernal al horizonte. Los vientos que soplaban no eran constantes pero sí gélidos como el mismo hielo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y como si se tratará de un reflejo y metí las manos en mis bolsillos.

—En la taberna nos darán algo caliente para beber. —escuché que decían unos alumnos de sexto año—.

Las tiendas de Hogsmeade se contagiaban de los ánimos festivos. En las puertas no faltaban los ramilletes verdes y las ventanas estaban decoradas con pequeñas esculturas que mediante hechizos se podían mover. Como todos los años, el colegio había organizado una excursión a la aldea como recompensa a los estudiantes que como yo, decidimos quedarnos en el castillo durante las vacaciones de navidad. Las huellas de mis pies quedaban marcadas en la fresca nieve, a medida que caminaba.

Delante de mí andaba una chica con el cabello negro como la noche y cuya piel se semejaba a la porcelana. Unos cuantos estudiantes pasaron rápidamente por mi lado, y pude observar perfectamente como la empujaban cuando pasaban a su lado y luego se alejaban soltando carcajadas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunté tratando de sonar natural, pero el intenso color azul de sus ojos me robaban la atención—.

Ella curvó los labios en una mueca de fastidio.

—No necesito de tu lástima. —dijo de forma defensiva y se alejó se forma veloz, sin darme la oportunidad de responderle algo—.

Le resté importancia al asunto y continué con mi camino hasta la taberna.

Al entrar en la taberna, una cálida sensación me invadió de pies a cabeza. Me quité los guantes y me aflojé un poco la bufanda. Pude distinguir la mano de Brutus Malfoy agitándose en el aire e indicándome que me sentara en mesa con él. Algunos minutos después, una burbujeante cerveza de mantequilla apareció frente a mí.

— ¿Algo interesante en el camino? —Me preguntó Brutus, pero yo simplemente negué con la cabeza—.

Lo cierto es que la chica de cabello negro, piel de porcelana y ojos azules que bien podrían pasar por un par de zafiros, me inundaba el pensamiento. Era curioso que en siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts, jamás me hubiera percatado de su existencia.

—Mira quién viene allí. —Dijo Brutus después de un rato de silencio, señalaba en dirección a la puerta—.

No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo. De pie en el umbral de la puerta de la taberna, se encontraba la chica que hacía minutos me habló de forma tan grosera cuando yo simplemente quería ayudarla. Ella observó en varias direcciones pero no encontró lo que conseguía, por lo que se encogió de hombros, colgó su abrigo en el perchero y se sentó en una mesa que estaba vacía.

— ¿Quién es? —le pregunté a Brutus y él pareció sorprenderse ante mi pregunta—.

— ¿En serio no sabes quién es?

Yo asentí.

—Por algo te estoy preguntando.

Él hizo una mueca que no supe interpretar.

—Es Helena Ravenclaw. —No era necesario ser un genio para saber de quien era hija y a que casa de Hogwarts pertenecía. Brutus continúo hablando—: Su único merito es ser la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw. Muchos se preguntan como ha terminado en Ravenclaw, no tiene ni un tercio de la inteligencia de su madre.

Quizás él hablo demasiado alto porque Helena Ravenclaw clavó sus ojos azules en mí. Su mirada se semejaba a la de una fiera a punto de devorar a la presa que llevaba persiguiendo por varios días.

— ¿Por qué no esta acompañada por nadie?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? —Aguardé a que él terminará de hablar—: Se cree demasiado por ser la hija de una de las fundadoras del colegio.

—A mi no me parece que se crea tanto como dices. —No supe por qué las palabras esas escaparon de mi boca—.

Brutus se sorprendió pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

Sin ser consciente muy bien de lo que hacía, me puse de pie y me dirigí hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Helena Ravenclaw. Me senté sin pedirle permiso, era algo fuera de lugar hacerlo cuando estaba claro que ella no lo permitiría. Ella frunció nuevamente los labios.

— ¿Otra vez tú? —Más que una pregunta era un reproche, yo sonreí a modo de respuesta—.

—Me pareció que estabas demasiado sola y no es conveniente que una muchacha de tus características este sola. —Jamás fui un maestro utilizando las palabras pero en ese instante no podía contenerme, solo dije lo primero que se me pasó por la mente—.

—Es irónico que estés diciendo eso cuando hace segundos estabas interesado en las tonterías de tu amigo.

—Tú misma acabas de decir que eran tonterías. ¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte una cerveza de mantequilla y sacas tus propias conclusiones sobre mí?

* * *

_—... Así fue como me enamoré de Helena, Fraile. Ya han pasado varios años desde entonces y sigo enamorado como la primera tarde que pasamos juntos._

_— ¿Ella aceptó que le invitaras una cerveza de mantequilla? —Preguntó con curiosidad el Fraile Gordo—._

_—Naturalmente. —Respondió el Barón—. Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos._


End file.
